Instant Summer
by Shadow Elites
Summary: It's another normal day in Danville, until new visitors arrive, changing life slowly for the other citizens.


It was another normal, summer day in the Tri-State Area. The sun was shining and a peaceful aura roamed throughout the area. However, in the major city of Danville, moving trucks were seen throughout the morning and rumours got out that a celebrity was switching houses to experience the more quiet side of life. For most of the morning, the neighbours to the newcomers stayed inside, awaiting for the arrival of this important human being. At around midday, the moving trucks left and the house was left alone. At this moment, people began leaving their houses to inspect the new housing furniture that had been delivered. As they peered through the window, they saw average modern class chairs and tables, and soon realized that their new neighbour was just another average Joe. Something did stand out to them though, a piece of paper that was sitting on the dining table.

The group of people began to huddle and whisper what their next move would be. At last, one man stood out from the rest and began to speak "I think we should go in and read that note."

"That would be wrong of us Laurence" replied his wife "and that would be classed as breaking and entering. I know we do something nice for everyone who comes here but..."

"Oh, don't be silly dear" he said back, a smile on his face, "If our neighbours are as nice as we imagined, they wouldn't mind."

Without hesitation, Laurence went to the door and opened it, realizing that it was unlocked from the start. He walked over to the table and the rest followed him. The note read:

"To my new neighbours, as you can see, I'm currently not in and have not arrived to the Tri-State Area yet, but I do have my daughter who is currently in your area. She should stand out as she has very interesting characteristics and an out of world character to her. I look forward to meeting you all – Crimson.

PS: You are currently breaking and entering"

"I told you!" Linda replied, holding a finger above Laurence "Now lets get out of here before-"

"Wait, dear!" he said with a creative tone "Lets set this place up to surprise our new guests! It will be like a surprise party! We could use banners and set up a barbecue in the backyard – It will be so much fun!"

Linda rolled her hers and sighed before agreeing to his plan. "Fine, it will be a nice welcome home present, and we can get everyone else to help us as well"

"Then what are we waiting for?" The two adults were enthusiastic and eventually everyone was aboard. "Kids, go and find this daughter Crimson mentioned, I think you will get along nicely." Laurence said under the shouting commands of Linda.

Phineas, the triangle-shaped red head, and Ferb, his green haired younger brother set off for their backyard where they began building a device to find this missing girl. Within minutes, they duo created a small, electronic map of Danville. On it were small, 2D local places such as the shopping mall and the park.

Just as they finished building the device, a girl wearing a pink dress entered the backyard with her same, lovingly made question intended directly to one of the two brothers.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked, her eyes glanced on Phineas.

"Oh, hey Isabella" Phineas replied, his voice full of glee with his new creation, "this is a device that can find anything in Danville. We're going to use it to find the missing girl."

At this, Isabella rolled her eyes. "So, your going to spend the day finding a girl that you have never met before?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun" he said with an enthusiastic tone, "wanna come and help us?"

"No thanks" she replied, her normal, cheerful tone now gone, "I, uh, have to go and get more patches, I'll see you later." And in less than a minute of entering the backyard, Isabella left, leaving Phineas and Ferb alone to their search.

"Well, here's a locater Ferb" Phineas said at last, "Now, where would girls go in Danville?"

"Well, they like shopping and they like romance. They also like to get their hair styled." Ferb said, his British tone very different from his brothers.

"Great idea Ferb!" Phineas replied, "I'll start with the mall, you go to the Hair Emporium." The two departed, each going in their own direction. Little did they know that their older sister, Candace Flynn, had overheard their entire conversation. However, she let this invention slide.

In fact, it was a week in of the summer vacation and she had already given up on busting her brothers as each time she tried, the "mechanical monstrosities" vanished without a trace. Now she just spent her day with her best pals, Stacey and Jennie, and they were going to the mall today.

* * *

Over at the Hair Emporium, Ferb had no luck. The only females there were definitely human, and were about middle-aged. Over in the mall, Phineas ran into Candace, who wanted nothing to do with what he was doing, but nonetheless, he had no luck.

The brothers searched everywhere in Danville and within hours, they had ran out of places to search. It was now midday and the missing girl was still not found, and the only place that the boys hadn't searched was the park.

Luckily, they had installed a feature on their devices that located out-of-world beings that were nearby, and once they stepped into the park, the device started beeping loudly. The boys instantly started they search, looking in every hidden place they could think of.

In the end, they found her – a girl that looked no more than the age of 11. She had tanned-orange skin, was just a little taller than Phineas and had a unique hairstyle, the colours consisting of blue and white stripes. She wore a red mini skirt and tube top, with a scrap of red cloth wrapped around the top of her right arm. However, she didn't seem very happy. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

She had her head in her arms as she sat there, watching the calm breeze occasionally send leaves across the lake she was by. However, she shed no tears, and only seemed to be gloomy but Phineas was determined to find out why.

"Um, hello" he said as he tried to make contact "Are you alright?"

She looked around quickly, and gave a small smile, "Yes, I'm fine." She had sweet delicate voice, and the determination inside her built as she tried not to make this stranger, who she had never met before, worry about her cause. "Thank you for checking though. I'm Erika."

She was now on her feet, her smile warming Phineas's heart. At this moment, a strange sensation came over Phineas, a feeling that he had never felt before, one that had been discovered because of this girl. He suddenly felt as if he was being rude and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Phineas, are you by chance, our new neighbour?" he said trying to keep himself likeable to this girl.

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Erika said, her small hand covering her mouth, "That's right, me and Crimson now live here. She asked me to get to know the area but I've spent the whole day here. I hope she isn't mad..." The girl looked down, but then realized that she shouldn't be like this in front of her new friend. "I'm sorry" she said apologetically, "I shouldn't be acting like this in front of you."

"It's no worry" he said casually, "we all have our fair share of problems, I'm here if you need someone to talk to." At last, Phineas felt as if he was going somewhere with his relationship with Erika. "Oh, we've been looking for you all over Danville! We have been waiting for you guys all day! We-"

"Wait! Who's we?" Erika asked, slightly confused as they were the only two in the general area.

Phineas looked around, just realizing that Ferb was not here. "That's strange, where's Ferb gone?"

* * *

The sun was slowly moving and the day was nearing the end. Little did they know that Ferb had left them to spend time together, and was now on his way to collect them.

"We shouldn't spend all of our here, you do realize this, right Phineas? Phineas?" Erika's voice filled the inside of Phineas's head as he found himself lying on the grass.

"Wha-What happened?" he replied, rubbing his eyes.

"You fell asleep" she said, rather bluntly but she decided to change the topic, "Is that your brother over there?"

Phineas looked around, seeing Ferb inside the remote car that they had built for the Danville Racing tournament, The Swamp Oil 500, earlier this summer.

"How did you know that was my brother?" he asked, although he felt it was a dull and unnecessary question.

"Two ways. One, you just told me." she gave a smile and let out a small giggle before continuing, "And two, he's kinda like the opposite to you, green hair, F shaped nose. Dead giveaway."

The bright red car honked it car at the duo, indicating that they did not have much time. As they got in Erika noticed something very unusual.

"Is-Isnt that a remote for a toy car?" she asked peculiarly, "And why aren't you holding the wheel, or pedals. WAIT! Why are you even driving?!"

However, her questions were ignored as the car was sent speeding down the streets, Ferb controlling how fast and which direction the car would go. The journey to the Flynn-Fletcher household was quick and easy, with the trio arriving in under 2 minutes, plenty of time and no-one suspecting where the car had gone during the time it was missing.

The two boys escorted their new friend to her new home, and introduced her to many of their friends, including Baljeet and Buford who were delighted to meet her. Isabella, on the other hand, was not as friendly and showed signs of negative attitude towards the girl.

Suddenly, a taxi pulled up by the purchased house, a red headed women stepping out. She wore a white V-neck T-shirt with blue jeans and her hair was short and bobbed. A gasp was heard from the crowd of children, many turning back to see Erika with her hand covering her mouth.

"Cr-Crimson, is that you?" she asked the stranger, almost as if she knew this mysterious woman, but not enough. Tears began to roll down her face.

The woman gave a small light-hearted laugh and smiled at Erika. "I told you that you would fit in, didn't I?" She looked around, getting a quick glance at the many children that her daughter had met. "I am thankful, little ones. I am glad you are treating my Erika with respect. Now then, shall we go in?"

Erika nodded and wiped the tears away from her eye. She grabbed Crimsons hand and walked through the doorway. Banners and streamers were fired as soon as they stepped in the house, the entire neighbour hood celebrating the welcome of their new neighbours.

_"__Crimson, why have you done all this? You didn't need to do anything"  
"I did this for you, Erika. I promised him that I would keep you safe, and I was ready to give up anything for you."_


End file.
